A World Without a Nemesis
by waffleman1314
Summary: Perry never thought something like this was even possible. Without his nemesis, the world was a totally different place. And now, he's the only one who knows about the world in which Doofenshmirtz was in. Can he fix what was ruined so perfectly? Will his feelings for an anomalie interfere with his reasoning to regain his nemesis? Only time could tell.
1. Prologue: A Scheme Gone Wrong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**New fic peeps! You guys are gonna like this one so review and enjoy!**

* * *

Perry sat at the vacant site and racked his brain for answers. There had to be a way to fix this. Where he was standing now was where his home should be. But there was no happy Phineas to greet him with an, 'Oh, there you are, Perry.' There was no quiet Ferb to smile at him and pet his head. Least of all, there was no house where there should have been one. Perry felt a tear run down his cheek. What had Doofenshmirtz done?

Rewinding his day in his head, Perry recalled his encounter with his nemesis that day. He, Perry, had broken down the door to find the evil scientist in his lowest point of depression. Doofenshmirtz had glumly trapped him in a cage and relayed his usual evil scheme monologue.

"You know, Perry the platypus, I've been thinking," Perry remembered him stating. "All of these backstories of mine- there's a logical reason that all of them happened."

The scientist sighed and sat himself down next to Perry. Frowning, Perry wondered what had his nemesis in such a funk. He shuffled in his cage nervously and waited for Doofenshmirtz to continue.

"My birth, Perry the platypus, it was my birth," his nemesis sighed. "You see, if I was never born, then these things would never have happened! So, I give you- the Erase-Birthday-Inator!"

Doofenshmirtz unveiled his latest creation and grinned at Perry. Stepping back a little, Perry couldn't believe Doofenshmirtz was dumb enough to actually try and erase his date of birth. It was almost like suicide. Unless the man didn't know that he'd be erased from time itself…

"Watch this, Perry the platypus!" Doofenshmirtz had exclaimed. He pressed a large button on the machine. "Everything will be better now! It's fool-!"

And with that, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz had never existed. Perry had quickly removed himselffrom the cage and ran out of the building to see what had changed, only to find out that it was still an apartment building, but the words 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.' weren't printed at the top. He'd been a fool to think that this minor change was the only one. Now, here he was, standing at the vacant site with a heavy heart, dying to know how this could be fixed.

Several questions ran through Perry's mind at that moment. A first was- how did the absence of Doofenshmirtz affect his host family's existence? A second was- how was he going to fix what had happened? And a third was- what else had been changed by the man's removal from time? The confusion and frustration was beginning to give Perry a headache.

He immediately ran for the OWCA's headquarters, hoping that his boss, Major Monogram, could help him solve this dilemma, but he stopped short when he saw that the OWCA was no longer there. Instead, a Laundromat stared back at him. Perry grabbed the sides of his head and dropped to his knees. He went to pull out his spy gear, but was shocked to find out he had none. All that was left was himself and his fedora. None of it made sense. How could this possibly connect with the OWCA's existence? Perry was more lost than he'd ever been, and it was driving him insane just thinking about it.

What really was his world without a nemesis?

* * *

**There it is! Prologue...imma let it sink in before the first chapter :)**

**So...what do you guys think will happen?**


	2. Filling in the Gaps

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Official first chapter of this fic! Im excited :D**

* * *

The first thing Perry had done to aid himself in his personal quest to regain Doofenshmirtz was build a device that turned himself human. It was a weird thing for him, not having a tail or bill, but it would have to suffice. He needed to be a human to get answers from the humans. There was no other way it would work to his advantage. For now, he was gathering information.

He was sitting in a coffee shop alone at a table in the back corner, his fedora pulled low over his brown eyes. His first plan was to gather information about this alternate timeline by listening to the people coming in and out of the coffee joint. They had plenty of things to tell, and some was quite useful to Perry. So far, he'd learned that Roger Doofenshmirtz wasn't the mayor and the position was actually some guy by the name of Bob Webber, the Danville crime rate was so high that most citizens carried hand guns on their person, and that Carl, the intern under Major Monogram in his timeline, was one of the waiters at the coffee shop he was sitting in. As nice as it was to know these things, he still needed more information to solve this puzzle.

A girl with long, blond hair and blue eyes walked through the front doors just then. She was wearing high-tops, jeans, and a graphic tee-shirt that read 'I'm Unreadable,' across the front. Perry watched as she nonchalantly stalked over to where he was sitting, pulled out the chair across from him, and slid herself quietly down into it. He pretended he hadn't seen her. His mission was more important than a curious girl. She, however, didn't care that he was uninterested.

"You're not from around here, are you?" she asked, squinting hard at Perry.

"What makes you say that?" Perry gave her a sideways look from under the brim of his fedora.

"The teal colored hair, the fedora, the trench coat, the whole classical, black and white movie spy stereotype," she smiled. "Everything except your hair color makes me think about old spy movies."

"Does it now?" he gave her a sarcastic smile back. "Should I give you my stereotype of you next?"

"Sure, why not?" she flipped her hair behind her shoulders and waited for him to give his summary of her. Perry sighed and placed his elbows on the table, resting his head in his hands.

"I'd say you come off as one of the cool teens," he replied coolly.

"Mm, I wish I was," she giggled. "You have a name, stranger?"

"Yes, I have a name," Perry huffed indignantly. He wasn't sure if he could trust her or not. "I haven't met a human yet that doesn't have one. It'd be strange to meet someone without a name, now wouldn't it?"

"Well, yes," she laughed. "I meant for you to share it."

"Ah," he nodded. "Let's be more specific next time. My name is Perry."

"Perry," she repeated. "I like it. Most people from today's age don't carry that as a first name. I'm Ally."

"Say, Ally, how much do you know about Danville and the people in it?" Perry narrowed his eyes. "I'm in need of a few…answers."

"You came to the right girl!" Ally grinned widely, showing off a set of perfectly straight white teeth. "I know everything from its history to every single person that lives here. What do you say I treat you to a cappuccino, and I'll answer your questions as I show you around town?"

"I suppose that will do," Perry nodded, leaning back again in his chair. Ally waved down Carl and he scurried over with a notepad. Sadly, Perry looked the tired fellow up and down, wishing he could have prevented this reality. Carl certainly looked less spry than usual.

"Yes, can I take your order?" Carl raised an eyebrow at Ally.

"I'll take a cappuccino, please," she gave him a small smile.

"And for you, sir?" Carl looked to Perry now, waiting for an answer patiently. It pained Perry to see him like this.

"I'll take a caramel macchiato, if it's not too much to ask," Perry sighed. As Carl nodded and walked past them to get their drinks, Perry slid a couple dollars in his pocket, hoping that if he didn't fix this, at least Carl would have an anonymous blessing. Ally stared at Perry in disbelief.

"What?" Perry shrugged.

"A caramel macchiato, eh?" she raised her brow. "Fancy."

"You say fancy, I say it's just another way of saying coffee," Perry said, cracking his knuckles. "I hope it's not too much for him to make, though."

"Why would you think about that?" Ally leaned on the table. "It's his job, he gets paid to do it. Who care what happens to him after he brings you your drink? Unless, of course, you happen to know him."

"I used to," Perry frowned. "It's hard to explain. But he needs money for college."

"Oh?" Ally cocked her head curiously. Carl hurried back with their drinks and put each one down in front of them, being extra careful not to mix them up. He told them the price, and Ally handed him the bill with a small tip. Perry dug a few more dollars out of his pocket and handed them over as well.

"Sir, you don't have to," Carl turned red, trying to hand the money back to Perry.

"Take it," Perry shoved the money back into Carl's hand and stared at him, unblinking. "You need it more than I do, Carl."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Carl cast a look of confusion to Perry.

"It doesn't matter," Perry shook his head. "Take the money. If I can't fix what I messed up for you, at least that will give me solace. You don't have to understand. Just let it give me some peace."

"Oh, okay…" Carl said. He reluctantly took the money from Perry's open hand and scurried back over to the counter to pour someone else another cup of black coffee. Ally continued to stare at Perry, clearly lost. Perry sighed, realizing that he would have to explain this all to her eventually. He wrapped his fingers around his cup and enjoyed its warmth for a moment. Explanations would have to wait.

"He doesn't seem to have met you," Ally pointed out, catching his bluff. "So my next question is, how is it that you know him without him knowing you?"

"You are too full of questions," Perry said, his lips curling up into a half-smile. "Have you considered that some things are beyond your understanding? Explaining myself would be very difficult."

"I'm giving you coffee and answers," Ally narrowed her eyes playfully. "I think you owe me something."

"You would never believe me even if I did tell you," he sighed.

"Try me," she raised her eyebrows. "My parents are inventors. I've seen some pretty weird things living with them. I guess I should point out that they're the two responsible for the amazing technology of today."

"Really?" Perry looked at her, taken aback by the oddity of that statement. "As in, they do all of the technology-related things?"

"Yes," Ally nodded. "Ever since our family moved here from Drusselstine, we've been the richest and most well-known sellers of top technologies. My dad is a great inventor, you know-"

"Did you say Drusselstine?" Perry leaned forward, suddenly more interested than he'd pretended to be. "Who's your father?"

"Well, he has a really long name, but most people call him Rodney," Ally twisted one strand of her hair with her right hand.

Perry sat back and did a quick assessment in his head. First of all, he'd just learned that Rodney, one of Doofenshmirtz's colleagues in the League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (LOVEMUFFIN), had still moved to the United States in this timeline. Second, he'd been informed that instead of having a son, Rodney had a daughter. Third, he'd just discovered that without Doofenshmirtz in competition with him, Rodney was doing quite well for himself. Ally was directly a result of the change in timeline.

"You okay, Perry?" Ally waved a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Perry looked up, breaking away from his thoughts suddenly.

"I asked if you were ready to go outside and take a short walk, but you were kinda…out of it," she said apologetically.

"Oh, sorry," Perry blushed. He wasn't used to having people carry on conversation with him. He stood up and grabbed his coffee in his left hand and pushed in his chair. Smiling in apology, he waved one arm in front of himself to imply that he wanted her to go first. She bounced on her heels a little, apparently unfamiliar with the gesture, then picked up her cup and led the way out of the coffee shop. It was sad when she was appalled that Perry opened the door for her.

"You're such a gentleman!" she breathed. "It's hard to find any around here anymore. Danville's just such a bad place nowadays. Well, anyways, before I give you any information at all, I'd like to know what you aren't wanting to tell me."

"Why does that matter so much to you?" Perry stopped walking and stared her down.

"Because you interest me," Ally turned on her heels and faced him. "I'm not sure what brought you here today, but I'm a firm believer in things happening for a reason. You and I were destined to meet, can't you see that?"

"Yes, we met for a purpose," Perry nodded. "I'll agree on that much. But it takes more than fate, sometimes, to determine how time plays out. Fixing time anomalies isn't an easy thing."

"Time anomalies?" she laughed and shook her head. "What are you talking about? Do you always speak in riddles?"

"I have trouble expressing myself verbally," he sighed. "Using spoken language is not really my forte. That's also another hard-to-explain topic that I don't feel like going down."

"At least tell me one thing," she insisted.

"What?" Perry raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**First chapter...complete!**

**Whose ready for a new ride?**


	3. The Only Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

** Reviews always make one happy! Thanks and I love you guys! :)**

* * *

"Where are you from?" Ally insisted, asking me with a look of determination on her face. She appeared to want to figure Perry out from the inside out. "And no lies, either. I can detect a lie when I hear one."

Perry shuffled his feet uncomfortably, contemplating whether to lie or not. She hadn't proven to be a lie detector to him, although nothing he'd said so far was technically a lie. He'd kept some information to himself, yes, but he hadn't lied yet. His conscience screamed for him to keep her as much out of the loop as possible, but his heart beat a different note. After all, he did owe her.

"I am from Danville," he pursed his lips, waiting for her response.

"You said you weren't from around here," she narrowed her eyes. "Do you mean another Danville somewhere?"

"No, I mean this Danville," Perry said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his trench coat. "This exact plot on the map. This town. You said no lies, so I'm not lying. But I wasn't lying with my previous statement as well."

"How can you be from this Danville yet not from around here at all?" Ally frowned in confusion.

"It is hard to explain," Perry admitted, shrugging his shoulders in understanding. "You see, I am the only living…person…that knows about an alternate timeline. In this timeline, I am not from Danville. In that timeline, I am from Danville. Does this make sense?"

"An alternate timeline?" Ally's eyes widened. "As in, alternate reality? Or more like a time paradox?"

"Paradox is a better term for it," Perry said, agreeing with her latter statement.

"But…how?" Ally asked, expressing her apparent confusion.

"In the timeline I am from, I'm a secret agent for an agency called the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or OWCA," Perry began. "I have a regular nemesis by the name of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He made a machine that erased his date of birth, little realizing that not only would he cease to exist, but that other problems would arise. I didn't even know how drastic it was until I saw this alternate timeline."

"I've heard of that agency before," Ally waved a finger in recognition. "They went down years ago after the untimely murder of their top agent."

"Who died?!" Perry's eyes widened, feeling a pang of guilt for not stopping Doofenshmirtz.

"An Agent P from the Danville division," she informed him. "I believe he was a platypus, strangely enough. But, yeah, he was murdered by gang members. He called for back-up, but no one came to his aid. Rumor had it that the other agents despised him and enjoyed seeing his brutal death. But the guy at top just couldn't keep going after losing the infamous Agent P…"

Ultimately shocked by her revelation, Perry just stood there with his mouth wide open. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard, and he was having a hard time which fact upset him more- his murder in this timeline, or Monogram's quitter attitude. But that put his mission into a more dangerous light. He had to fix it before he disappeared altogether.

"Dead…?" Perry said quietly.

"Did you know him?" Ally frowned. "In your timeline, that is…?"

"I…yeah," Perry lied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ally said quickly. "Will you be mad if I say I want to help you fix this?"

"No," he admitted, shaking his head. "But I will be honest and say it's not an easy task. We have to build a machine that will guarantee the return of Doofenshmirtz and at the same time fix some or all of the anomalies."

"How many anomalies are there?" she asked, flipping her hair behind her shoulders in a determined fashion. "I'll tell you my timeline's side of the story and then you can understand what we're working with here."

"Well, obviously the first two you already know- the death of Agent P and the absence of Doofenshmirtz's birth date," Perry licked his lips nervously. He hated the mention of his own murder."And the closing of the OWCA, you know that one, too."

"Yeah, go on," she nodded, taking it all in. Her blue eyes locked themselves with Perry's and he felt his stomach lurch.

"My family, the Flynn-Fletcher's, no longer exist," Perry swallowed hard, trying to keep from tearing up.

"Perry…" Ally pursed her lips tightly. "First your fellow agent, now your family? We have to fix this, now!"

"I know," Perry nodded. "I've lost pretty much everything because my greatest enemy was a twerp.But I know I can't live without him now. I want him to know that, too, when I get back to my timeline."

"That's the most touching thing I've ever heard anyone say," Ally breathed. "And to think- it was for your mortal enemy. Do I smell a bromance between you two?"

"No! No, no, no!" Perry waved his arms in denial.

"Oh," she chuckled. "My bad. Anyways, we have to get back to your timeline. For your sake. For many people's sake."

The thought made Perry freeze up in the moment. Ally had no clue that she didn't exist in the regular timeline. And for some reason, Perry didn't want to lose her in his timeline; he wanted very much so to keep her. But where did that come from? He'd just met her…

"Hey, I just met you…" Perry began.

"Yeah, I know that," Ally giggled.

"And this is crazy," he kept going.

"Are you…? Perry!"

"But here's my number!"

"You're too funny."

"So call me maybe!"

"Sure thing," Ally rolled her eyes. "Now, if you're done with your musical number, there, we need to get to the task at hand. Tell me what I need to know or do and you have my undying loyalty."

"Even if someone tries to stop us?" Perry raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Even if," Ally smiled at him.

"You sure are determined," he sighed, smiling back at her. "I wish I could talk you out of this."

"Never," she shook her head. "I want it the way it was."

But there's no you in that time, Ally, Perry thought sadly.

* * *

**Review? Check out every other story on that profile of mine!**


	4. What Happened to Linda Flynn?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

** AWWAN is getting an update! I really want you all to just review everything!**

* * *

Chapter Three: What Happened to Linda Flynn

"Where the heck do we start?" Ally frowned, watching Perry lean over some blueprints he'd drawn up. "Even if my dad's a super-genius, I can't read numbers and measurements for the life of me."

"This machine, if put together correctly, should counter the Inator used by my nemesis," Perry sighed. "I used the same equation he did, but instead of using a negative, here-" he pointed to the paper, "-I used a positive. That, in essence, should perform the exact opposite action."

Ally studied the paper for a moment and tried to let it sink in. It was obvious the problem made no sense to her, but she was trying to impress him, if anything, by swearing she got it. Perry laughed and looked up at her.

"I want to say I understand you, but I have absolutely no clue what all these variables mean," Ally giggled.

"I know you don't," Perry chuckled.

"So, why again are we sitting in the coffee shop doing this?" Ally leaned forward on the table and gave him a straight look.

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Perry glared up at her, slightly annoyed with the question. "It's not like I know where anything is anymore. I no longer have a secret lair, I no longer have a house, and I no longer know the most secure places in Danville. If you know somewhere better, feel free to share."

"Oh, I-" Ally began, but she was cut off when someone opened up the door, ringing the small bell in the corner. A woman with vibrant red hair walked in. Perry's mouth dropped open when he realized it was none other than Phineas' mom.

"Do you know her?" Perry asked eagerly.

"Yeah, of course I do," Ally grinned. "That's Lindana. She's just gotten into retirement, of course, and Danville was the best place for her."

"Is she married? Does she have kids?" Perry continued.

"No to both," Ally shook her head. "She's been single forever."

Perry sat back and tried his best to connect the dots. He didn't know who Phineas' biological father was, he'd been adopted after Ferb and his dad had joined the family. Pictures of Phineas' dad were never displayed in the house. As he thought about it, he didn't even know Phineas' dad's name. But there was one thing he was certain of; there was no Phineas in this timeline. No happy boy that could accomplish anything life threw at him. No summertime joy.

"This can't be happening…" Perry groaned. "We have to hurry."

"What? What's wrong?" Ally frowned.

"Lindana- she's my stepbrother's mom in my timeline," he shut his eyes in hurt. "She's practically my mom. I never knew my parents…"

"Don't worry, we'll build this thing, I know we will!" Ally encouraged him.

"But where do we find parts? Where do we find the time?" Perry bit his tongue. He should not have mentioned that this mission was time-sensitive.

"As for parts, my dad has plenty of scraps we can use," she reassured him. "But I don't understand the time thing. You don't really exist here, so why would that matter? You don't have obligations other than this. Again, like most other times, you are making zero sense."

"Let's just say that it's only a matter of time before I disappear forever."

* * *

**Review? Check out every other story on that profile of mine!**


	5. Rodney in All His Glory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

** AJ ThaPlatypus, again xD (tired of the real author being on, yet? xD) Tonight we shall have SUPER-MEGA-AWESOME-DOUBLE-AWWAN-UPDATIO! I just spazzed. But yeah- Waffleman is behind on mehs updates! I've got up to five. No cookie for him, I guess:P well, here's a one:**

* * *

Chapter Four: Rodney in All His Glory

Perry sat silently in the passenger seat of Ally's car, his lips pursed and his arms folded. He hated having to keep minor details from her, but what other choice did he have? Her feelings must be spared. If she knew that she didn't exist in the real timeline, she might abandon the mission. But, if she knew he'd died in this timeline, then she might hurry up the process. Even so, telling her that he was really a platypus wasn't on his list of to-do.

The bland scenery zipped by the window, adding to Perry's gloomy feeling. Nothing looked familiar to him at all. All he really recognized was the lone building that looked vaguely like Ferb's head had. Perry cringed as he tried to ignore the fact that there was possibly no Ferb in this timeline. He missed the boys more than anything.

"Are you okay?" Ally glanced at him awkwardly.

"I just…you have no idea how hard it is," Perry said, his voice cracking in guilt and hurt. "This is my entire fault…I could have prevented this awful timeline. My family is gone…and they might never come back."

"Don't think that way," Ally chastised him. "Everything will be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" he furrowed his brow. "What makes you think that everything will turn out fine? I don't know how much time I have left! Nothing is as simple as I first saw it!"

"Why can't you tell me why you don't have much time?" Ally said, with a hint of anger in her stressed voice. "I know you're going to disappear or whatever, but why can't you explain why?"

He pursed his lips together and sat back in the chair, averting his eyes from her. She sighed and stopped trying to focus on him. They rode on in silence for several minutes, with nothing but the slow hum of the engine and their own breathing to keep them company. Perry knew that she wanted answers, but risking her aid wasn't worth her trust. Perhaps he could just tell her vaguely. No, he didn't want her to freak.

"It's an anomaly thing," he shrugged.

"What?" Ally turned to look at him again.

"When you asked about why I'd disappear," Perry explained. "It's because I'm an anomaly. In this time period I don't exist, right?"

"Right," she nodded.

"So, if I don't really exist here, then sooner or later I'd disappear," he continued. "I have no identity, no parents, no actual provable DNA or anything like that. I simply don't exist."

"Oh," she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," he murmured.

"So, did you know my dad in your timeline?" Ally changed the subject. Cringing, Perry wished she hadn't.

"Yes and no," he replied, not wanting to give a real answer.

"How so?" she pressured.

"Well, he worked in the same villainous league as my nemesis," Perry sighed. "I wasn't very closely associated with him, but I did meet him a couple of times. Of course, on those occasions, they were not friendly meetings. In fact the first time I met him, I put him in the Intensive Care Unit."

"I'm…not sure how I feel about that," Ally nervously bit at her lip.

"He was a different man in my timeline," he smiled apologetically.

"Different as in personality?" she gave him a sideways look.

"Basically, he was a villainous man," Perry sighed. "He was on terrible terms with my nemesis. They were kind of like rivals, I guess. One was always trying to outdo the other. Both were aiming for the same goal; to rule the Tri-State Area."

"So, in so many words…he was evil?" she asked again.

"Yeah," Perry nodded.

"Oh," she looked down away from him again and put the car in park. She continued to get out of the car and walk over to his side of the vehicle. Sighing, Perry pulled off his seatbelt and stepped out of the car as well. He was taken aback when she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside gingerly. "Well, there's one thing for sure- he's no villain in this timeline, so you should be good."

"Well, that's a relief," he laughed under his breath.

"Daddy!" she called. "You home?"

"Of course, Alyson!" Rodney's voice echoed from the back hall. He spoke with a high German accent that always sent chills down my spine. Ally smiled and pulled me into the room he'd called from.

"Hey, Daddy!" she exclaimed, running over to hug him. "I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"And what is that? Does it have to do with…" Rodney stopped instantly when he saw Perry and fought to reveal his slight recognition of him. It threw Perry off, since he didn't look like his original self in the first place and could have sworn that he was the only one who remembered the previous timeline. "Your friend, here?"

"Oh, yes!" she said excitedly. "This is Perry. He needs some help building a machine that's important to his life. We were wondering if you could, you know, contribute, to this cause."

"Let me speak with him alone for a moment, please, Alyson," Rodney folded his hands.

"Yes, Daddy," she smiled. She winked at Perry and skipped out of the room. Once Rodney was certain that she was out of earshot, he gave Perry a malicious look. Perry tugged at his collar and swallowed hard.

"So, Perry the platypus, nice to see that you're still alive in this timeline," Rodney muttered. "Clever disguise, if I do say so myself. I barely noticed you myself. Have you figured out the clues to the puzzle yet?"

"This is no time for jokes, Roddenstein," Perry growled. "I have to return us to the former timeline. Doofenshmirtz no longer exists and it has affected Danville in the worst of ways. We both know that it's for the better."

"Oh, is it?" Rodney's lips curled up into a greedy smile. "Without Doofenshmirtz in my way, I'm free to be the successful person I am now. It was I that convinced that idiot to make the Erase-Date-Inator or whatever he called it."

"YOU KILLED MY NEMESIS?!" Perry went to hit the man, but Rodney held up a fist and grabbed Perry's hand.

"He killed himself as far as we're concerned," Rodney chuckled. "You should be in your right mind to understand that you are weaker as a human. Not that you were strong before, mind you, killing you in this timeline was fairly easy. Sad to think I had to do the deed, but, that's how it works, isn't it?"

"You dirty little-" Perry started.

"Watch your language, silly agent," Rodney crooned. "I've seen the reports you've given on Doofenshmirtz, we both know your language is atrocious for a good guy. But let me make this clear to you. I will not let you return the timeline to normal before you disappear in seven days. You might be in your right mind to stay on your guard. I have eyes in the best of places."

"You're a jerk, Roddenstein," Perry snarled, pulling his hand away.

"Oh, I know I am," the man leaned back in his chair and smiled evilly. "Feel free to leave my home and enjoy the last seven days of your life, Perry."

Perry turned his back on Rodney and began to walk out of the door. Before he left, Rodney told him to wait and Perry turned his head slightly to see him out of the side of his vision.

"What?" Perry demanded.

"If you so much as speak to my daughter," Rodney threatened. "I will make sure your last seven days are pure heck."

* * *

**Anybody else here really not like Rodney? Review? Check out every other story on that profile of his! (See how I did that there...no? Oh, fine. No more smart-aleck comments from me.)**


	6. Everything is Different Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

** I am back for update number two! AJ ThaPlatypus is on a roll! Hey...psst. Yes, you. The chapter's down there...not here. (Sorry...I had sugar.) **

* * *

Chapter Five: Everything is Different Now

Perry stormed out of Rodney's house, infuriated for many reasons. One, he'd basically tricked his nemesis into suicide. Two, he'd made sure Perry was dead in this reality so that he couldn't fix the timeline in time without Rodney's help. And three; he'd denied him audience with Ally for the last seven days of his life. He started off in the direction of the country and tried his best not to cry out of anger. How was it possible that Rodney hadn't lost memory either?

He turned the variables over and over in his head. In truth, how had either of them remembered? Originally, Perry had considered that seeing the event had allowed him the ability to remember, but Rodney had been nowhere near them that day. Had Rodney, perhaps, rigged the inator to effect everyone's memories save for his and Perry's so that he could torture the platypus?

Frustrated and annoyed with his lack of understanding, Perry continued to walk in the direction of nowhere. He pulled his fedora down low over his eyes. It truly bothered him that Rodney had forbidden Ally's contact with him whatsoever. In the few hours that he'd known her, he'd felt a connection he'd never felt with any other female he'd ever met. Perry would go as far as to say he really liked her, but he tried to dismiss the idea of 'love at first sight.' It wasn't like he was in a dramatically scarring tragedy or anything.

Trying not to think about Ally, Perry mused to himself about whether he should just return to his regular state of being a platypus or not. Human qualities were nice, but it would be easier to win against Rodney as a platypus. Perry stopped in his track. That was it! His key to success was regaining his regular form. If only he could remember where he'd left the device that he'd used to turn himself human, then he could win. But that was the problem, all in all. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a blaring horn.

He turned quickly on his heels and saw Ally driving at him. Once she was sure she had his attention, she waved for him to wait and let her catch up. Sighing, Perry stayed put and waited for her to get to him. She pulled up next to him and eased the car to a stop beside him. Smiling, she beckoned for him to get in the car. Perry didn't budge. She rolled down the window and laughed at him.

"There's this thing," she smiled. "It's called 'breaking the rules.' I'm not so sure you're familiar with it, but you're going to do it. Get in the car."

"Well…" Perry began, but he paused.

"Don't look back at your life and wonder what would have happened if you had gotten in the car," Ally patted the passenger seat. "Just get in the car and see for yourself."

"Fine," Perry smirked. He opened up the door and slid into the seat noiselessly.

"You're not used to breaking rules, are you?" Ally giggled.

"No, I'm not," he admitted, shrugging. "But why are you trying to be rebellious? You love you dad, it's obvious you do."

"I just found out that my dad was evil," Ally said pointedly. "He called me in after you two had your chat and told me that he was intentionally keeping you from rebuilding that machine for reasons that I wouldn't understand. Ha. As if what you did affected how I felt about you."

"Would it be intruding to ask how you feel about me?" Perry cocked his head.

"Maybe," she licked her lips nervously.

"It's okay if you don't wish to share," he laughed. "There are things about me that I'd be embarrassed to share with you."

"Like what?" Ally asked.

"Hey, hey, hold on!" Perry held his hands up. "You don't tell me, I don't tell you. It's only fair. My lips are sealed until yours open."

"Okay, fine," Ally blushed. "I really like you."

"Ah," Perry raised his eyebrows.

"Go on, it's your turn," she pressured. "I spilled my beans, now you can spill yours."

"You really want to know?" Perry frowned.

"Look, you've been keeping this from me ever since we've met, I can sense that," Ally pointed out. "I hate to tell you this, but in order to help you with your mission, I have to know all of the angles."

"Fine," he sighed. "Do you promise not to freak out when you hear this?"

"Why would I-"

"Just promise me."

"Okay, I promise not to freak out."

"You might want to slap me for this, seeing as I should have told you this the moment we met," Perry scratched the back of his head nervously. "But I'm not who you think I am. When I said I was with the OWCA, I really meant it. But, the OWCA only lets animals be their agents."

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Ally paused as she went to start the car again.

"What I'm trying to say," Perry said slowly. "Is that I'm not exactly a fraud, my name is really Perry, and I am really a secret agent, but I'm not really a human. I'm…I'm an animal…"

"Do you mind telling me what kind of animal you are?" Ally asked.

"I'm a platypus," he breathed. "Look, Ally, I was the one you told me about earlier today. I'm Agent P. I was murdered in this timeline by your father. He's intentionally doing everything he can to keep me from fixing this, and so far- I'm losing."

* * *

**So how's Ally gonna react? And who wants pie? Review? Check out every other story on that profile of his! **


	7. The Consequences of Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

** AJ's weirdo update times. But on to the seriousness- this is a tragedy, after all. **

* * *

The keys dropped from Ally's hand. Her mouth quivered in hurt. Perry could tell that she felt utterly betrayed by him. He leaned forward to explain to her why he'd kept it all from her, but he instead received a smart slap to the cheek. Pain streaked through the side of his jaw. Man, she could hit.

"Why?!" Ally choked, trying not to cry.

"Ally, please, just hear me out!" Perry pleaded.

"Hear you out?" Ally asked sarcastically. "Hear you out? You toyed with my emotions and let me believe you were a human! You tried to spare my feelings by keeping it a secret that my dad murdered you in this timeline?"

"It wasn't to…" Perry started but he trailed off.

"And to think…I trusted you!" she cried, pulling off her seatbelt and getting out of the car hastily. Perry leapt out of his side of the car and ran to catch up with her. "Would you leave me alone?! You're such a jerk!"

"Ally, please," he frowned, biting his lip. He reached for her arm, but she pulled it away.

"How could you…?" she whispered.

"I'm still the Perry you met at the coffee shop," he told her. "Why does it make a difference that I'm a platypus?"

"Don't you understand anything about science?" Ally turned and faced him, shaking her head. "A human and a platypus can't be together. It's…it's just wrong, Perry. It's just wrong."

"And why is it wrong?" he pressured. "Because some person decided that it's wrong?"

"It's just against the laws of nature and you know it!" Ally cried.

"But, Ally-" Perry started.

"No 'buts' about it, Perry," Ally shook her head and walked backwards towards her car. "You and I aren't for each other. I'm sorry."

She turned on her heels and headed off for her vehicle. Climbing in, she slammed the door shut and started the car. The engine roared to life and she quickly pressed her foot to the pedal and drove off down the road. Perry ran off as fast as he could after her car, trying his best to keep her in his sights, but her backlights slowly began to fade into the distance. He began to slow his run down to a walk once he realized there was no getting her to turn around.

A light rain began to fall. Drops of water began to run off of the edge of his fedora and splash across his face. Thunder rolled softly in the distance, reminding Perry how powerful time could be. It made him feel fragile now. He had no control over what happened or how things would play out. It was becoming obvious that fate wanted him gone. Without Ally, restoring the timeline would be next to impossible; she'd know every place to look for parts, whereas he knew absolutely nothing.

It was then that Perry truly felt lost and abandoned. Now he'd truly lost everything. There was no way to fix what he'd done to Ally, and he knew it from the bottom of his heart. Ally was right, after all- Perry was a jerk. A huge jerk. The biggest jerk Danville had probably ever seen. And to make matters worse- he'd broken Ally's heart.

He'd broken his first love.

* * *

**Is it weird...I legit wanted to cry for Perry and I wrote it. I'm so pathetic sometimes. **


	8. Hiding is Pointless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

** Just throwing it out there- I need a hug :/ so updates. And I love platypuses- if you love something: don't let anyone else tell you that you need rehab. Because it hurts...**

* * *

Perry made his way back to the site at which he'd started his research; the coffee shop that Carl was working at. He'd relocated the machine he'd used to turn himself human and reversed its effects, causing him to be his regular self once more. There was only one way he could do this, and he had to do it carefully.

He readjusted his fedora and hurried inside the café, scanning the room nervously for Carl. The poor fellow was in the corner of the room taking a rude man's order. Perry sprinted over to him and grabbed the edge of his apron to get his attention.

"J-just a second," Carl waved a hand at him. Perry frowned and tapped his foot on the floor. Carl finished taking the man's order and turned to face Perry. The instant he saw him, the notepad fell out of his hand and he shrieked in horror. "Y-you're d-dead!"

With a sigh, Perry grabbed him by the apron once more and led him out to the area behind the café where no one could see them. The panicked intern had gone pallid, and there was nothing Perry could do to prevent that. He needed Carl to see him as a platypus in order to get his help and make his story believable.

"I-I saw your dead body, I-I was a-at your funeral!" Carl stuttered. "Y-you're dead, Agent P! I-I'm seeing things! This is not happening! G-go away!"

Rolling his eyes, Perry beckoned for him to bend over. Carl stooped down, still shaking like crazy. Perry motioned for Carl to pay attention, and then he pulled out a notepad and began to write down as much information as he could possibly convey in written word. He handed the notepad to Carl and urged him to read it.

"Okay, 'Hello, Carl, I know you're confused, but please bear with me-' did you know that your handwriting sucks?" Carl blinked up at Perry, who gave him a frustrated look and tapped the paper, annoyed. "Right, right. 'In a series of interesting events, I have come here from another timeline as an anomaly. You actually served me at the café this morning, but I was in disguise. But that's aside from the point.

"In the timeline I come from, you're still happily working at the O.W.C.A. with Monogram. Our lives were much better than they are in this timeline, especially since I don't really have one here and will disappear in six days' time. Today was the first of seven days I have left in existence if nothing is done.

"I am not the only person that knows about this other timeline, however. A man, Doctor Roddenstein, intentionally ruined my timeline to have success and was my murderer in this timeline. He's working to keep me from obtaining the parts to recreate the machine that changed the timeline. I was wondering if you'd be generous enough to help me and save my life…' Oh…Agent P…"

Perry nodded sadly and rubbed his arm nervously. Carl just stared at him for a moment and then he stood up. Looking up at Carl, Perry tipped his hat at him and turned to run off, but Carl grabbed him by the arm.

"We're going to find Monogram, Agent P," Carl told him. "We have to fix this. The crime rate has gone up significantly in your absence. If there's a way to fix this, I'm all for it. My car's out back, follow me."

He smiled down at Perry. Happy beyond expression, Perry grabbed Carl's leg and squeezed it tight, trying to hide that he was crying. Carl stooped down and picked him up into a hug and stroked Perry's back gently.

"It's gonna be okay, Agent P," Carl said. "I promise."

* * *

**Now I really want to hug Perry. Jealousy. **


	9. The Shedding of Many Tears

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

** Thanks for the encouraging reviews, guys. They made me feel so loved. -AJ**

* * *

Carl led Perry around back to his car and opened the side door so that he could get in. Perry eagerly hopped in the passenger seat and buckled himself in. He had to power through the loss of Ally and focus on the mission ahead. After all, Ally was only an anomaly, and Carl was real in his timeline. Forgetting about her would be the smart thing to do, as he'd never see her again, even after fixing the timeline. His mind kept wandering back to her, however. He lightly hit himself in the forehead and told himself to ignore it.

"You okay, there, Agent P?" Carl cast a worried look at Perry and started the car. Waving a hand, Perry chattered dismissively and leaned his head in his palm and stared out of the window. "Something's gotta be bothering you."

Perry shook his head and continued to look out of the window at the mess of a world he'd let happen. It was sheer luck that his ability to speak in human dialect had disappeared when he'd changed himself back; he didn't want to have to explain anything to Carl about Ally. That would only make the situation more awkward.

Setting the car into drive, Carl lightly pressed on the gas pedal and they glided off to the main road. From there, he took a right and drove into the city. Perry pulled his fedora low over his eyes as they passed by what used to be his nemesis' old building; he couldn't bear to think that Doofenshmirtz was non-existent at the moment. All he could consider was that this was all his fault. The car's engine hummed happily as they drove along, being the only sound besides their breathing and the soft pitter-patter of raindrops falling on the roof and windshield. It seemed that silent car rides were becoming a regular thing for Perry.

Eventually, Carl told Perry that Monogram had moved to the furthermost top corner of the Tri-State Area since the closing of the O.W.C.A. to keep out of the public eye. He'd apparently become increasingly introversive following Perry's untimely death, talking to no one besides his own wife and son. Even Carl was unable to get an audience with him usually. Perry covered his eyes to try and stop the guilty flood of tears from pouring out of his eyes, but he could no longer hold it in.

He let the tears come. There was no point in stopping them now. Perry cried like he'd never cried before, with tears dripping down his fur and running down his bill. It just wasn't fair. He'd caused every pain that had happened in this timeline. It was only a matter of time before he couldn't fix it. He choked back a sob and crammed his knuckles in his mouth to stanch the sound of his crying, but it did him no good.

"Aw, Agent P," Carl sighed sympathetically. "I wish I could help. But you gotta tell me what's wrong if I'm gonna try."

Instead of bothering to write down anything for Carl, Perry thrust an arm out at the window and buried his face in his knees, continuing to sob in self-guilt. Carl frowned, as he understood the gesture to mean 'blame it all on me,' and knew there was no good way to console the broken platypus. He turned his attention back on the road and drove on, trying to tune out the agent's blubbering. It wasn't out of annoyance, no. It was because he, too, knew that Perry was right, and didn't want to start crying himself.

Perry's sobs eventually became occasional whimpers, but he left his head between his knees so that Carl could not see his red, puffy eyes. He'd simply run out of tears; his guilt was still a rushing river tossing his soul into mental turmoil. Oh, how he wished for one of his humans to pick him up and hold him tight! But even that had been ruined by the cruel hands of time and inevitability. He pulled off a locket that was hanging around his neck and flipped open the small trinket to reveal his own face and the two faces of Phineas and Ferb, both smiling in their carefree ways. They'd all been very young in those photos; Perry the youngest, being only a few weeks old. Unable to look any longer, Perry clenched his fist tight around the locket and held it to his heart. He'd get them back or he'd die trying.

Carl reached over and gently squeezed Perry's shoulder to let him know that they were almost to Monogram's house. Perry looked up and stared out of the window; the area was as rural as one could get in the Tri-State Area without leaving it completely. He watched as Carl turned the car into a long dirt driveway. This was the dwelling of Francis Monogram. It was a small house, only one story high, with peeling brown paint on the sides. All of the trim was white and also peeling, and the windows themselves were warped and dusty. A first glance at the house made it seem dead.

Making sure to park aside of the one car that was sitting idly under the carport, Carl unlocked the doors and beckoned for Perry to follow him. Sighing, Perry readjusted his fedora and slid out of his seat. He made it a point to wipe all of the wet tears from his face. Even if he was broken, he wasn't about to let his old boss know he had a soft side. He'd spent too much time building up his tough guy image.

They walked up the small steps and Carl lightly knocked on the door. Someone in the house yelled that they were coming, and soon enough, a young teenage boy with brown hair and a unibrow like his father's opened the door and half-smiled at Carl. Perry felt some relief in knowing that Monty Monogram had not disappeared in this timeline.

"Carl, long time no see," he said awkwardly, not noticing that Perry was there. "I don't think he's in a mood to talk though."

"This is an extremely important matter, Monty," Carl explained. He motioned at Perry and frowned. "I think he's going to want to see this, don't you?"

Monty's eyes widened. The idea that people were freaked out when they recognized him was truly getting old to Perry, but it was to be expected- it wasn't every day that people saw someone that they had seen dead walk right up on their front doorstep without warning. The boy rubbed his eyes and blinked, trying to make sure he'd seen correctly.

"A-Agent P?!" he gasped. Perry nodded and tipped his hat.

"We promise to explain everything if you just convince your dad to hear us out," Carl promised.

"Oh, he's going to definitely want to see this!" Monty exclaimed, running back into the house to get his father.

"Well, I hope that works," Carl sighed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his apron. They waited patiently until Monty came back, holding his father by the arm.

Monogram stared hard at Carl, looking as if he wanted his ex-intern to leave, but Carl simply pointed at Perry and his expression turned from annoyed to astonished. He slowly walked over to the door and knelt down next to Perry, trying hard to believe what he was seeing. Reaching a hand out, he slowly pushed it forward to touch Perry, as if he was trying to prove Perry's reality. Ever so cautiously, Perry reached out and touched the top of Monogram's hand, causing the man to jump a little.

"A-Agent P? Is…is that you?" he stammered. Perry nodded. Monogram lost all manner of professionalism, scooped him up in his arms, and started crying.

* * *

**So many hugs. Since I can't hug Perry...I'll go find team member Killua and hug him...**


	10. The Untimely Death of Agent P

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

** I have declared this story my magnum opus! Why? It has the highest percentage of reviews. Thanks so much guys! A shoutout to all of you! -AJ**

* * *

"How is this possible?" Monogram asked, letting go of Perry and waving them both inside excitedly. "You've been dead for four years!"

"Sir, he explained to me that he's a time anomaly," Carl said, showing him the notepad that Perry's message had been written on. "Excuse his horrible print, but it's all here."

Monogram's eyes darted over the sheet excitedly. He seemed fully astounded at the story, and Perry found himself glad that Ally remained a secret still. It left out a lot of the emotionally scarring aspect of his predicament. Perry fought a tear that started leaking out of the side of his eye, but it came anyways. Angrily, he brushed it away, hoping that Monogram hadn't seen it. Luckily for him, the Major glanced back at him after he'd done so.

"Again, how is this possible?" Monogram blinked, staring at Perry curiously. Sighing, Perry shrugged. He pulled out another piece of paper and wrote down the question he was dying to have answered, then handed it to Monogram.

"How'd you die in this timeline?" Monogram took a deep breath. "Well, you do know who killed you, right?"

Perry nodded.

"Okay, you might want to sit down for this," Monogram sighed, motioning for the two of them to sit with him in his living room. Monty walked out of the room, probably unwilling to listen. Carl and Perry took the couch and looked at Monogram expectantly.

"Take your time, sir, I know it's hard," Carl told him.

"Well, it was four years ago," Monogram started. "You were only…only about five months old when it happened. I'd sent you out on your first mission with the other agents. You were in a group of five; I didn't want anything to happen to you. You were the best agent in the agency, but still the youngest. The mission was to stop Rodney from gaining control over the governor, Bob Webber.

"The five of you had gone into the building Rodney lived in at the time and spread out. I had specifically told them not to leave you alone, but they sent you on your way anyways. You found your way to the mainframe and were busy busily hacking into it. You'd almost locked Rodney out of the Tri-State Area's entire access. But, as fate had its cruel fingers wrapped around that mission, Rodney caught you.

"At first, he asked you nicely to surrender, but being the-the brave youngster you were…you shook your head and prepared to fight him," Monogram stopped for a moment and composed himself. "He locked the room and advanced on you quicker than you could react. I was told that he instantly began to beat you…

"But that wasn't even the worst of it. After beating you, he tortured you so much that you'd never have forgotten it if you'd have survived. It was like his personal message to the O.W.C.A., you know. He recorded the entire ordeal and sent me the video later. I could barely stand watching him tie you up and cut you in every vital vein possible. You had sent for backup, but it never made it.

"I eventually went in and was able to retrieve you from Rodney's violent torture. I brought you back to the O.W.C.A. still alive, hoping to be able to help you heal. That being said, I had as much medical support as I could possibly afford poured into your recovery. I'll never forget the day that one of the nurses came to me and told me that there was no way on Earth that you would make it.

"She took me back into your room. Your breathing was heavy and it sounded as if you were gasping hopelessly for air. I put one hand out to you and you weakly wrapped your tiny fingers around my index finger. There was barely any strength left in you. I told you that everything would be alright, but as soon as you closed your watery brown eyes I knew that it was a lie. I…I felt your pulse stop as I was holding your small hand. The heart monitor stopped as well. For the first time in my life, I broke down and sobbed in the presence of everyone. You were dead.

"I held a small funeral for you, but most of the agents didn't care to show up. It was just me, Carl, your trainer, Terry, and your host family at the time, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, her mother, and another agent, Pinky. Unable to forgive myself for losing you, I closed down the organization and have stayed here ever since."

Monogram took another deep breath and tried to calm down. It was obvious that he blamed himself for Perry's murder. The story was unnerving in itself; what monster would murder a mere child? Perry's opinion of Rodney was no longer just a rival to Doofenshmirtz- he was a sick, twisted man that was definitely eviler than his nemesis was. He wrote down another sentence and showed it to Carl.

"Agent P wants to know if you can help us," Carl looked up at the Major expectantly.

"Us?" Monogram raised his unibrow curiously.

"Yes, sir, I'm helping him," Carl nodded. "I want things to be like he remembers them, don't you?"

"It does sound appealing," Monogram sighed. "Agent P, without you, I've been a complete wreck. I never have been able to forgive myself for letting you die. And now that I hear about a better timeline, I'm all for it."

Unable to express how happy that made him, Perry ran over to the Major and hugged his leg as tightly as he could. It was no use stopping the tears from flooding out of his eyes. Monogram picked him up and embraced him as well. Carl twiddled his thumbs a little as the two sat there comforting one another.

"I'm enjoying this heartfelt moment, you two, but we've got only six days to try and fix this, and we haven't got a clue where to start," Carl frowned.

"That is a good point, Carl," Monogram frowned. Perry gently pulled away from the Major and waved them over to the coffee table. "What is it, Agent P? Do you know how to fix this?"

Perry nodded. He reached into his fedora and pulled out the blueprints he'd shown to Ally. Spreading them over the small surface, he made sure that both Carl and Monogram could see the design of the machine they had to build. Both men were taken aback by the invention.

"Wow, that is some machine," Monogram whistled. Perry chattered and pointed to the center of the paper.

"It says there that we need Pizzazium Infinionite to power it," Carl mused. "That might be the trickiest part about building this."

"And why is that?" Monogram looked up at Carl expectantly. "Pizzazium Infinionite, though rare, can't be hard to get. Most people don't even know how to properly use the stuff."

"But there's one person who does," Carl sighed. Perry looked down, figuring the worst. "And that one person is Rodney."

* * *

**I honestly didn't originally plan for this story to be as long as it is; it was gonna be a one-shot. But hey- going strong?**


	11. Breaking In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Time for some action guys! -AJ**

* * *

Perry poked his head around the back of the building. So far, operation 'Time Shift' was going smoothly. The task at hand was to get into Rodney's headquarters, obtain the Pizzazium Infinionite, then escape back to Monogram's house to re-build the Erase-Birthday-Inator with a few modifications. It was easier on paper, granted, and with only four people on the job, it was going to be time consuming.

Monogram and Carl were busy hacking into the system that controlled Rodney's home while Perry and Monty worked their way up through the mansion to find the much needed element. With a special map that Monty had somehow obtained (everyone figured he stole it), the twosome managed to determine its location was in the most central laboratory. Monty also emphasized that it was under high guard. Obviously the kid didn't understand how professional Perry was.

Using a small disintegration device, Perry was able to silently remove the door so that he could fit through. Sighing, Monty managed to squeeze himself through the opening, but it wasn't without a little help from Perry.

"You know, I'm nowhere near as short as you," he complained. Perry pointed frustratedly to his own head and squinted up at the human. "Right, right, focus. We're on a time-sensitive case, I got it."

They tiptoed down the halls, making sure not to alert anyone in the building that they were there. It was dark on the lowest levels of Rodney's mansion. Perry supposed this was where all of his dirty deeds happened; out of the way of Ally and anyone else who assumed him to be a benefactor to society. Monty led them up an iron-clad staircase and up into the main level.

The first thing they both noticed was that the place seemed completely empty. Lights were off, curtains and blinds were drawn, and it was so quiet that one could hear a pen drop. Perry cautiously put one foot out and heard a light 'tap' on the marble floors. He winced, but when nothing happened, he pulled back his foot and pulled on his emergency socks. (Now, as strange as it seems to keep a pair of socks for an emergency, Perry was of the knowledge that situations like this would arrive and he'd need something to help soften his footfall).

Encouraged by Perry's determination to remain quiet, Monty pulled his own shoes off. They both stepped onto the cold surface once more, this time without a sound. Perry looked to Monty for direction. He started off down the south corridor, and they were off once more.

It was several minutes of silent running (and occasional slipping) before they reached the central labs. Perry sent a digital signal to Monogram, and the door to the labs swung open noiselessly. They tiptoed inside and found that it was pitch black. The only light they could see was emanating from the center chamber; that was the Pizzazium Infinionite. Monty urged Perry on, letting him know silently that he had Perry's back. Nodding, Perry carefully made his way over to the substance.

The rare element was in a glass case, sitting horizontally on two y-shaped prongs that were emerging from the table. It glowed an eerie green, casting the pale chartreuse light across Perry's face. He slowly put his hands out and wrapped his fingers tightly around the case, making sure he had a good hold on it, then quickly pulled it off of its stand and tucked it away in his hat. Now came the hard part; getting out.

He turned on his heel and motioned for Monty to exit quickly and quietly. The boy nodded and sprinted noiselessly out of the central labs. They made a brief stop to check the area, then both tried to make their way out fast and without a sound. Remembering how they'd gotten in was a chore; everything was white and nearly impossible to identify. It made Perry wonder why so many people, in so many movies, and now Rodney, had to do weird things like this. Who benefitted from a hard-to-navigate building? The builder?

"Stop!" Monty said in a whisper. "Which way did we come from?"

Perry glanced around and tried to make heads or tails of the situation, but nothing came to him. He couldn't remember which halls they'd taken or even which direction they'd come from initially. Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders at the boy, wishing that there was more he could do.

"Perhaps this way?" Monty suggested, pointing a thumb to his left. Perry shrugged again and shook his head. He started off on the direction he was pointing, so Perry willingly followed.

Nothing looked familiar at all as they ran along. Perry could have sworn they'd never been down this way, but how was he to prove that? Everything looked the same, and it didn't help that time and distance seemed murky while in this never-ending maze of halls. Monty finally stopped running and scanned the area again.

"I just don't get it," he sighed. "How could we forget the way back?"

"Oh, that's quite easy to do," a voice echoed in the background. It was followed by a more than evil laugh. Perry furrowed his brow. It was Rodney. "There's no bother trying to escape now, Monty Monogram. Only I have the key to successfully maneuvering around these halls."

"Curses," Monty said under his breath. Rodney stepped out in front of them, still laughing maniacally at them.

"It sure is nice to see you both again," Rodney snickered. "Perry the platypus, I hope you're satisfied with what you've done to my daughter."

Perry growled defensively and took a step forward, challenging Rodney to insult him again. Sadly, the madman did just that. Rodney stopped down to Perry's level and grinned at him insanely.

"She's been sobbing her heart out all day," Rodney smiled. "And why is this? Some jerk made her think he was a human being, then was stupid enough to admit that he was actually a platypus. In essence, he broke her heart with his mindless flirting. Do I need to day more?"

Biting the edge of his bill, Perry fought hard to keep the tears back. Rodney was toying with his emotions like a cat with a ball of string. Furrowing his brow angrily, Perry pulled back his fist and thrust it hard across Rodney's face, connecting it with the man's jaw as hard as he could. Saliva and blood splattered out, and a tooth hit the marble floor with an ear-splitting 'ting.'

"How dare you!" Rodney exclaimed. He pulled out a remote and pressed the large red button on it. Robots poured out of everywhere and pointed guns at Monty and Perry. "Seize them and take them down to the detainment center!"

The androids grabbed the twosome by the arms and carried them away to the designated location. Perry felt hurt and guilt swelling up in his chest. If he was to have made any move back there, that was definitely the wrong one.

* * *

**There was much satisfaction in having Perry slap Rodney xD**


	12. Caught

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Update time! -AJ**

* * *

The room Rodney had put them in was dark. Not much else could describe what Perry and Monty could see. Black walls closed in on them, giving the room a highly claustrophobic feel. A naked light bulb hung from the crumbling concrete ceiling, yet no light came from it. Overall, the room was bare. It was absent of windows. One foreboding door sat directly in front of them, bolted shut. The floor was filthy. Dust, cobwebs, and an unidentifiable liquid contaminated the room's base. Fortunately for the two, their feet weren't touching the floor.

Both were suspended above the ground by chains and shackles wrought of iron. The metal was cold on their skin. Their own body weight was causing their bare wrists to ache in pain. A stench much like body odor filled their nostrils, making their captivity even more unbearable. The only thing they had for company was one another and the monotonous sound of their breathing.

Perry couldn't help but think that this was his fault. It wasn't, in truth; neither was at fault for their untimely capture. Still, the recurring thought that his inability to stop Doofenshmirtz from erasing his birthdate made Perry feel that everything negative that happened in this timeline was ultimately his fault. He sighed. Why did everything in the world have to go wrong?

Then his thoughts went straight back to Ally. Oh, how he wished her memory would just fade from his mind! Rodney was cruel to have brought up her name; he could feel the tears leaking out of the sides of his tightly shut eyes. He couldn't manage to stanch the sound of his pathetic sobbing from Monty, but he was in too much grief to care.

"Agent P, are you…crying?" Monty looked over at the platypus, raising his brow.

Embarrassed, Perry gave a forlorn chatter, but it sounded as if he was trying to drink water at the same time. Realizing that he'd just confirmed Monty's question, he choked on another sob and quietly scolded himself for showing weakness.

"I wish you could tell me who Ally is," Monty sighed. "Perhaps a few yes-no questions?"

Perry nodded, deciding that it was better to just help Monty understand the situation than to keep it bottled up inside his chest. He opened his now red eyes and looked over to the human.

"Is she related to Rodney?"

Frowning, Perry nodded.

"Child?"

Perry nodded again.

"This might not really be a yes-no question, but I'm sure you can answer it," Monty licked his lips in thought. "Is she for your side, or for Rodney's side?"

The question caused Perry to cringe. He waved his hand side to side to indicate that he wasn't sure. Monty pursed his lips, most likely processing it. Sighing, Perry turned his head away.

"You don't really know, do you?"

Biting the edge of his bill, Perry did his best not to break down into sobs again, but guilt and sorrow once more overtook his sense of behavior, and he found himself crying even harder than before. He wanted his family. He wanted his nemesis. He wanted…Ally.

Someone turned the key in the lock of the lone door, causing Perry and Monty to jump a little. It opened slowly to reveal the face of none other than Rodney. Perry's breathing picked up; there was no one in the world he wanted to get his hands on right now than Rodney. If only he could show him who was boss, then he'd surely be able to fix things to back the way they were. Rodney walked in, leaving the door wide open.

"I do hope you've both enjoyed your room," Rodney chortled. "I saved the best for the worst."

"Tell it to your mother, Roddenstein," Monty spat.

"Pardon me, Monty Monogram," Rodney rolled his eyes. "But my true bout is with Agent P here. Perry the platypus, I told you that you'd never be able to fix the timeline; why is it that you try so hard? How many hearts must fall for you to be reunited with your…beloved…nemesis?"

Anger burned in Perry's heart, willing him to just tear the man to pieces. The selfish pig really thought the entire thing was about Doofenshmirtz! No, Perry wanted the best for everyone; getting back his family and his nemesis was a bonus that came with it. He growled at Rodney, making sure to glare at him with his most penetrating look. It didn't seem to faze the man.

"Perry, don't you see what you're doing here?" Rodney furrowed his brow and sported an evil grin. "You've given Carl a false hope. You've made Monogram smile for nothing. You've gotten Monty jailed. All these; you regret these, don't you? But I see where your will outdoes your care for others. When my daughter comes home to me bawling, of course I'm inclined to ask!"

Unable to bear it any longer, Perry let loose a pitiful inhuman wail. Rodney chuckled to himself, noticing that he was on the winning side of his little game. Monty tugged tightly at his bonds, trying to get closer to Rodney to make his point.

"Will you leave him alone?!" Monty said angrily.

"Your friend doesn't see what I see, Perry," Rodney continued, ignoring Monty's plea. "Someone confided in the wrong girl. Who was that someone, Perry the platypus? I see you turn your cheek; you can't hide that it was you.

"Ally is devastated. What does she tell me when she arrives home? 'Oh, Daddy, I thought I loved him!' How dare you do such to my daughter?! You are no human, therefore you cannot love like one! And look what your attempt has done to her! She is sitting up in her bedroom, running out of tears because of you! When I told you to leave her be, you had to be the rebel and meet with her again!"

Rodney took a step towards the platypus and gave him a smart slap across the cheek. Perry bared his teeth a little, but made no move to retaliate. He could have kicked the man, or even swatted him away with his tail- but he did neither. Monty shot a confused look at Perry.

"What? Are we too chicken to retaliate?" Rodney smirked, slapping Perry again. Again, Perry made no move to return the gesture.

"Agent P, what are you doing?!" Monty exclaimed. "Give him what he deserves! He's within your reach!"

"Your friend is right," Rodney snickered, punching Perry hard in the stomach. "Why won't you 'return the favor,' Perry?"

Squinting, Perry wished for once in his life that he could talk as himself. He wanted to tell Rodney that fighting back was childish with as much fire as he had in his weary soul at that very moment. For now, Perry would not fight. He was going to simply 'turn the other cheek.' He shook his head slowly and ignored the throbbing pain in his gut.

"Even at your lowest, you don't even have the courage to fight for yourself," Rodney laughed. "You are the weakest agent I've ever met."

Perry gritted his teeth. He would not give in. Nothing could be gained from planting a foot in Rodney's perfect teeth. He must remain strong if he was to prove his point.

"You've always been the weakest," Rodney whispered. "In your timeline, in this timeline. You never could hurt Doofenshmirtz's feelings. Here, you were naïve and tried to fight me, but ended up dead. In fact, you can expect to die early for the ways you've wronged me. You no longer have five days, Perry the platypus- you only have a few hours."

With that, Rodney turned on his heel and walked out briskly. He pulled the door closed behind himself, shutting it with a loud, dull bang that resounded in their cell like a gong. Perry sighed and lowered his head. So this was it. He was going to die. There was nothing he could do about it.

"That jerk!" Monty cursed under his breath. "Why didn't you hurt him? You could have easily given him something to remember."

Shaking his head, Perry knew that Monty wouldn't understand. No one would, really. It was a strange thing to see someone submit to the person that was causing them so much grief. Most likely, anyone else would have fought back. He continued to stare at the floor with a blank expression on his face, hoping that Monty would drop the subject altogether.

"I just don't get it," Monty frowned. "If he was that close to me, I'd have at least given him a bloody nose."

Silence fell over the cellmates once more. Monty seemed to feel as if he was getting nowhere on the subject anyways. They stared at the floor, reminiscing their lives quietly to themselves; Perry more so than Monty. Just then, they heard the door creak open once more.

Looking up, Perry's heart gave an involuntary leap. Ally crept into the room and hastily undid both of the shackles around Monty's wrists, then moved over to do Perry's. She stopped for a moment and took a good look at the platypus, unsure of why she'd recognized him.

Perry nervously bit his bill again. It was strange to see her so close. He wanted to apologize and hug her tightly, but he knew it would never happen. She cautiously undid his shackles and he dropped to his feet. Taking a deep breath, Perry tipped his hat to her in thanks.

"Thanks," Monty smiled at her. He waved for Perry to follow him. "Come on, Agent P. We've got to get the you-know-what to my dad, like, A.S.A.P."

Ally's mouth fell open into a perfect 'o.' She stared at Perry in utter shock, unable to find anything to say.

"Wait…you're Ally, aren't you?" Monty said, looking from Perry to her, feeling somewhat awkward.

Looking down, Perry let out his breath.

"P-Perry?" Ally stuttered. "That's…that's you?"

* * *

**Ally has reappeared! :D**


	13. Escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Who's happy that Ally is back? Here's some more of her! xD -AJ**

* * *

"Look, it's great that you recognize him, but now's not the time!" Monty exclaimed. "We have to get something to my dad. It's important to Agent P's mission."

Ally continued to stare at Perry in shock, still unable to process that he was the same person she'd met in the coffee shop earlier. Perry drew circles on the floor nervously with his right foot. She bent down next to him and turned his bill to look him in the eyes. Perry resisted at first, but eventually returned her gaze.

"I'm going to help you," she whispered. "I promised you, remember?"

Perry nodded, swallowing hard. His ears couldn't believe what they were hearing. Ally was really going to help them. He reached out a hand and touched her soft skin. She bit her lip and watched him wrap his small fingers around her index finger. A look of pleading fell over his face.

"Yes, I forgive you," she nodded slowly. "But right now we have to get out of here. Follow me."

She stood up quickly and ran out of the room. Not questioning it, Perry took off behind her. Monty rolled his eyes and followed the agent's suit. It wasn't the right time to question Perry's sense of logic. If Perry trusted her, then Monty would have to trust her as well. After all, she had freed them. He supposed she was trustworthy enough.

"So, you're Rodney's daughter?" Monty asked.

"I am," Ally nodded.

"Then why are you helping us?" he pressured.

"Because," Ally said, stopping and turning to look at him. "I heard Perry's side of the story. Life is better in his timeline. And…I love him."

"Oh," Monty blinked. He looked down at Perry, who was trying hard not to grin stupidly. Laughing, Monty continued to walk in the direction Ally had been going. She giggled, seeing him walk.

"Take a right, genius," she laughed. Perry chattered and pointed to the right. Monty rolled his eyes and walked back to the right turn.

"Ladies first," he said, waving his arms in that direction. "And that means you, too, Agent P."

Giggling, Ally walked past Monty and continued to lead the way down the hallways. Perry frowned and followed behind her, casting annoyed looks at Monty as they walked along. He didn't particularly like being called a female, but, being a platypus, he couldn't exactly give a rebuttal.

"Okay, two more turns and we should be out," Ally told them, taking a left at the next hall.

"Question," Monty tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Ally said, not really paying him much mind.

"Doesn't your dad have cameras all over the place?" Monty frowned. "Isn't that how he caught us before?"

"Nope," Ally grinned. "He uses heat sensors to detect human movement. And don't worry about that; I turned everything off."

"Wow, she really likes you, Agent P," Monty whistled. Perry chattered in agreement.

"Next turn," Ally cut to the right and they stopped abruptly at a door.

"You are good," Monty raised his eyebrows.

"Why thank you," Ally laughed. "Here's the exit. If you walk for a few hundred meters, you'll be around the back of the building. I can't go with you right now; I have a feeling your dad won't want me around."

"Nonsense! You broke us out! Besides, I bet a certain someone would absolutely love your company, even though he can't verbalize it," Monty said, smiling at Perry.

"Is that what you want?" Ally grinned, kneeling down beside Perry and reaching a hand out to him. Perry grabbed two of her fingers, one in each hand. He nodded vigorously and pulled her hand up to his cheek. She smiled and stroked him with one free finger. "Then it's decided. I'm going with you."

"Great!" Monty said, pulling out a wrist communicationizer. (Funny he still had one; the O.W.C.A. had gone down four years ago, and Monogram had appeared to have wanted nothing to do with anything that could remind him of it. Still, it was nice to know the equipment didn't go to waste). He pressed a button on the side and saluted. "Dad, we're out. You can come get us now."

"Nice work, son!" Monogram smiled. "Carl and I are on our way! Get as far away from Rodney's home as possible. You want to put as much distance between yourselves and the building to keep from being caught again."

"How did you know we were caught?" Monty frowned.

"Son, you were gone overnight," Monogram laughed. "I knew you'd been captured. But go! Don't waste any time!"

"Yes, sir!" Monty saluted for a second time. The screen went blank. "Okay, lovebirds, we've got to run out of here, and by run, I legit mean run. We have to get as far away from Rodney's house as possible. Follow me, guys!"

The boy took off in a sprint down the alleyway. Perry slowly broke away from Ally's hand and turned to follow Monty, but she stopped him for a moment and turned him back towards her.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking him in the eyes again. Perry cast her a confused look, wondering what she meant by that. "I didn't mean to get angry at you. It wasn't your fault I left you."

Shrugging, Perry grasped her index finger again. He didn't want her to feel guilty. It was his fault. Frowning at her, he shook his head and pointed at himself. Ally grabbed his tiny wrist and moved his pointing finger away.

"Don't blame yourself," she shook her head. "It was in no way your fault."

Sighing, Perry rubbed his cheek on her hand. She smiled and brought him into a gentle hug. Perry took a deep breath, taking in her scent. Her hair smelled clean; almost like strawberries. For once since the timeline had changed, Perry felt as if the world was perfect. Ally stroked his back gently, seeming unsure of how fragile he was.

"Do you forgive me?" Ally asked.

Not taking his head away from her warm chest, Perry simply nodded and enjoyed her embrace. She laughed and continued to stroke him, content with knowing that he'd forgiven her.

"Thanks, Perry," she whispered.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Monty poked his head back around the building.

"Yeah, yeah!" Ally looked up at him. She pulled away from Perry and lifted his chin up to see his face. Perry smiled and tried his best to thank her with his eyes. Ally nodded, understanding the gesture. "Thanks so much."

* * *

** Perry and Ally; like? Or dislike?**


	14. Unordinary Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Allery or Pally? Hmph. Pally sounds...yeah I don't know. -AJ**

* * *

Carl slid the car to a stop next to where they were standing. Monty grabbed ahold of the door and swung it open, ushering Perry and Ally inside. Ally moved all the way over to left side of the car, then Perry hopped up in the middle. Last to seat himself was Monty, who was barely in the car when Carl began to drive off. Thankful that they were safe, Perry and Ally shared a hug. Monogram turned and smiled at Ally, seeming a tad confused about her presence.

"So, young lady, who might you be?" he asked.

"I'm Ally Roddenstein," she nodded. "I helped these two escape from my dad's detainment center. Of course, I was unaware that a certain cutie was being imprisoned with your son."

Perry blushed and pulled his fedora low over his eyes. Ally laughed and pulled him up into her lap, gently stroking his back. Monty covered his mouth to keep her from seeing the smirk that was spread across his face. As for Perry, he wouldn't have seen it; his eyes were shut tight in contentment.

"Ah, yes," Monogram said, looking at Perry with extreme curiosity. "I do suppose a girl would find him cute in an animal way."

"I meant it more in the attractive way, but you could definitely say that, too," Ally laughed, running her fingers through Perry's fur. He chattered softly. "Mm, you like that don't you?"

"How peculiar," Monogram raised his brow. It was obvious he didn't consider a possible romance between Ally and an anomaly of his best agent. Monty chuckled and turned his head to watch Perry and Ally.

"You're so lucky," he smiled.

"What?" Ally looked up at him and blinked, still petting Perry.

"Like, you found someone you love and who loves you back," Monty sighed, looking down at Perry with a slight hint of jealously in his voice. "I haven't found a person yet that loves me."

"I love you, son," Monogram pointed out.

"Not like that, Dad!" Monty rolled his eyes. "I mean like an intimate way. Like you love him."

Grinning, Perry pulled out his notepad and wrote something down on it quickly, then handed it to Monty. Reading it, Monty smiled at Perry and rubbed him on the head in thanks.

"Thanks, Agent P," he said. "I bet this Vanessa is wonderful."

Perry gave him a thumbs up. Ally laughed and pulled Perry back into her lap. He sat down and enjoyed her presence. She gently began to rub his stomach, smiling down at him. His eyes closed again and he began to subconsciously chatter. Laughing, Ally tickled his side to see if he liked that as well. Instinctively, he waved his tail a little, enjoying being scratched there. Monty laughed and leaned over a little next to Ally.

"You want to know something I learned about Agent P four years ago?" Monty asked.

"What?" she smiled up at him. Monty snickered and started to tickle Perry's stomach. The platypus yelped in surprise and tried to squirm out of reach.

"He is insanely ticklish right here," he laughed, watching Perry try and fight it.

"How adorable," Ally giggled, proceeding to join him.

* * *

** Just to make Killua awkward- the involuntary reflex is back to haunt him xD**


	15. A Night to Remember

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Well, this is definitely leading me. This story really does have a mind of its own. Enjoy. -AJ**

* * *

When the gang got back to Monogram's house, it was late. They piled out of the car and hurried up to the front door. Monogram unlocked the house and let them all in, making sure that no one was following them. He gave them a hot meal, specially made by his wife, and asked that everyone shower before they go to sleep.

Perry was the last to take a shower, as he was able to take the quickest shower (or so it was determined by rock paper scissors), so he hopped in and took the fastest shower possible known to man. He grabbed a towel, dried himself off, then made his way to the living area where Monogram was assigning sleeping locations.

"Ah, Agent P, you're just in time," Monogram smiled. "I'm giving Carl the guest bedroom, since he's used to taking that room, and you and Ally can take the two couches. Is that okay with you?"

Smiling back, Perry nodded his head vigorously. How could he pass up a night with Ally in the same room as her with no supervision? Monogram handed him a large pillow and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to hit the sack myself," Monogram yawned. "You two have a good night's rest, okay?"

"Will do, sir," Ally grinned. She placed her pillow on the couch perpendicular to the one Perry was standing next to and sat down. Monogram nodded to himself and walked out. Perry sat his pillow down as well. "Perry, come here for a second."

Tilting his head a little, Perry did as she'd asked. She picked him up into her lap and attached a small device to the side of his head. He frowned, still confused as to what she was doing. Pressing a button on the side of it, she smiled.

"This is a device I 'borrowed' from my dad's lab," she laughed. "It's supposed to read a person's thoughts and convey them as speech. He uses it to get answers out of his captives I guess. I don't know if it'll work on you, but it's worth a try. Think of something you want to tell me."

"You're beautiful," he thought. When he heard it through the device, he blushed. Ally just laughed and hugged him.

"Why thank you," she grinned. "Now that that is that, I have some questions for you, if you don't mind."

"Sure," Perry nodded. "What kinds of questions?"

"What was your life like?" she asked, laying down across the couch. Perry sat down next to her and took a breath. "You know, before the timeline changed?"

"Well, it was as great of a life as it could have been, I suppose," Perry sighed. "I lived with my host family as a common household pet. As I told you, Lindana was like a mom to me. She had a husband named Lawrence and they had three kids; Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. The two boys had bought me at a local pet shop.

"That pet shop had been run by the O.W.C.A., of course. Ever since that day, I've lived with Phineas and Ferb as their loyal pet, and I doubt anyone could find two better human boys to live with in the entire world. They're creative, smart, and just wonderfully optimistic boys. Well, they were, anyways."

"It must have been wonderful," Ally smiled, trying to imagine a world where Perry was genuinely happy.

"You've got no idea," Perry shifted uncomfortably. "I wish they were here right now. I wish I could have told them who I really was."

"What do you mean?" Ally knit her brow.

"Well, like I said before, or; erm; _thought_, before, to them I was just a mindless pet," Perry ran his thumb along the tips of his fingers nervously. "They never knew I was a secret agent. They never will have known."

"Yes, they will," Ally said, seeming sure of it.

"How?" Perry frowned, looking at her with a skeptical expression (if ever a platypus could make such an expression, that is).

"We are going to rebuild that inator you told me about before you are supposed to disappear in five days. I mean, four. I just know we are," Ally reassured him, pulling him closer and stroking his back. Perry curled up on his side and let her run her fingers through his fur.

"You make it sound so simple," Perry chattered. His eyelids drooped low over his pupils. Sleep was coming on him like a thief in the night.

"Because it is simple," Ally cooed. She gently removed the device that was translating his brainwaves into thoughts and set it on the side table beside her head. Perry chattered a second time, sounding sleepier than the first. "What is that sound you make?"

Laughing, she continued to stroke him, enjoying the warmth of his small body against her side. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, and soon enough, snores were coming from his half-closed mouth. He kicked his feet a little in his sleep. Ally felt that he was tensing up. She considered how many things the platypus might be feeling about this whole ordeal. Could he possibly feel the same emotions that she did? She wanted to believe it- with all of her heart she wanted to- but others saw her support of him as merely pity.

Pity. Yes, it was true that Ally Roddenstein pitied the mammal. His life had been stolen from him, and for what? One man wanted to rule. Perhaps it was that humanity had no heart and creatures such as Perry did. After all, Perry was more loyal than a brother and more trustworthy than a spouse. How many humans could amount up to such a friend? None in this timeline, Ally was certain of that..

She watched Perry with intense curiosity. He couldn't hide what he was feeling; not in his sleep, at least. Whimpers escaped from his typically silent mouth. Tears flooded down his normally dry cheeks. A look of pain would flash across his usually apathetic face from time to time. His dreams couldn't hide what he was truly experiencing deep down in his heart. She could see everything; the hurt, the turmoil, the mental battles, the determination, the confusion, and even the love. What many would write off as an animal being primitive, Ally saw as a mammal expressing his humanity at its lowest.

Not wanting to wake him, Ally placed a hand on his back and wished he would feel better. It hurt her to see him go through the insanity he was living with. What if he thought it was all his fault? The guilt was surely weighing heavy on his heart. All of the memories that he'd made with his humans were nothing more than a bittersweet dream; those he loved were a gentle breeze that nipped at the nose. His life was shattered in the blinking of an eye.

Ally pulled him close to her chest and took a glance at his contagious eyes. Sliding his fedora off of his head, she kissed him on the bridge of his bill and whispered, 'I love you,' before she, too, fell asleep.

* * *

**Poor Ally. So much she doesn't know. :(**


	16. Road Blocks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Breakfast time! -AJ**

* * *

They woke up the next morning refreshed and ready for the day's events. They had four days, including this one, to finish the inator. Ally woke up to see that Perry had left the living room. She climbed off of the couch and made her way to the dining room. Perry, Monty, and Carl were all seated at the table listening to the Major's wife tell them stories about her husband.

"Oh, yes, Carl, he always had it in his mind to take up fighting evil," she smiled, her kind grey eyes going misty with nostalgia. Ally quietly slipped into a chair next to Perry. "The O.W.C.A. came to him when he was denied entrance to the army."

"The Major tried to get into the army?" Carl blinked. "Wow."

"Yes, it was a lifelong dream of his," she sighed. "He had always wanted to be in the military and protect this nation from anyone who dared to fight against it. Unfortunately, the military wouldn't have him after he tried to prove that animals could work twice as well as humans. He was a brilliant, misunderstood young man. The general that denied him access to the army sure felt guilty when the O.W.C.A. opened up and began to work successfully."

Perry stirred a straw in a cup of coffee that was sitting in front of him. He chattered forlornly. Monty patted him on the back a little. The platypus gave him a small smile and continued to stare into the black drink with a stoic expression on his face. Ally dug a few caramel squares out of her pocket and set them down next to his cup. He gave her a questioning look.

"Figured you wanted some flavor," she said innocently. "It's not a caramel macchiato, but it's the least I can do."

He mouthed 'thank you' and gently unwrapped one of the candies to put it in his drink. Monty laughed a little. It wasn't every day one saw a platypus melting caramel squares into his cup of Joe. Perry finished dropping the caramels into the black liquid, and then he stirred it again with his straw.

Monogram walked in and greeted his wife with a light kiss on the cheek. He sat down at the head of the table and smiled at everyone. His wife set a few bowls and plates on the table and began to set out dishes for everyone.

"You're not bothered with Agent P sitting at the table, Marge?" he asked.

"Of course not, Francis," she smiled. Perry bit the edge of his bill awkwardly. "After all, he's as polite as can be. Perhaps the first person that hasn't turned down my coffee."

When she turned around to attend to something on the stove, Monogram gave Perry a look that read, 'Did you really?' and Monty doubled over in silent laughter. Perry simply picked up the caramel wrappers, pointed to Ally, and sipped the drink through his straw. Monogram stared at him, astonished.

"Brave soul," he muttered. This made Monty laugh even harder. The poor boy started to turn a deep shade of scarlet. Monogram slapped his shoulder when Marge turned back around.

"What was that, Francis?" she blinked.

"I'm glad you think so," he said, coughing a little bit as if he'd had something in his throat. "So, what's on the menu for breakfast, dear?"

"Pancakes with eggs, hash browns, sausage, bacon, and Monty's favorite, a fruit platter," she smiled, ruffling Monty's hair. When she stopped, he started to fix it back to where it had been before. She sat down at her respective spot. Carl picked up a fork and went to start eating, but Marge held up a finger. "Now Carl, sweetie, you know we don't eat until after we say grace."

"Right," Carl said, turning red. Everyone laughed and bowed their heads. Marge looked up at Ally.

"Ally, would you like to bless the meal?" she asked.

"Oh, um, sure," Ally said, turning a little red as well. She tucked her hair behind her ears and put her hands together in the typical fashion of prayer. "Dear God, thank you for this opportunity to gather together as friends to partake of a meal given to us by You. Help us to forgive those who wrong us, to love out enemies, and to trust that everything is in Your loving hands. And please bless that everything will be alright for Perry; if it be Your will, let him return to his life in the other timeline. Amen."

"Amen," the rest said in unison. Perry simply nodded his head. God knew what he meant.

"Alright, let's eat!" Marge grinned. "And when you're done, you guys can get to work on that inator!"

Everyone ate a healthy-sized breakfast, especially Perry, who hadn't eaten much since he'd arrived in this timeline. Carl later asked Perry if he was pregnant, he ate so much food. Marge didn't care; someone really loved and appreciated her food. She ruffled Perry's fur a little and encouraged him to more fruit, which he naturally couldn't turn down. After breakfast, everyone cleared off the table and headed down to a lab that Monogram had in his basement.

"Alright, let's get to work, team," Monogram clapped his hands. "Agent P, you're in charge of instructions. Ally, you can give him that thought translator I asked you to commandeer. Monty and Carl, I need you assembling the machine. I will find the parts we need. Let's go!"

"Here we go, Perry," Ally smiled, placing the device on his head.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Okay, so the first thing we need to do is build the base. We gotta work from the bottom up."

Perry began to slowly instruct them how to build the inator step by step. The process was long, but with the three of them building it, construction was going faster than it ever would have if Perry were to have tried to build it himself. Ally busied herself with odd jobs such as locating screws and making frequent runs for water.

Breaks were made at intervals when Ally would leave for water, and they lasted about fifteen minutes before they were right back at it again. Being on a time schedule put so much at risk; even small breaks might affect the progress of machine, and as much as they felt they needed water, they felt even more strongly about finishing this on time.

As they worked, very little chit-chat was exchanged amongst anyone. All that could be heard resonating from the Monogram's basement was the confident din of working hands and heavy breathing. However, when they came across a certain point, they all stopped and came to look over at the blueprint.

"Yes, sir, it says here that we need a AV in cable," Perry nodded. "I'm not quite sure how that applies to the machine as a whole, but it's meant to connect these two larger areas that we've built."

"Looks like we have some shopping to do," Carl said through his teeth.

* * *

**Good grief. **


	17. Shop-Lifting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Upping the action a tad. -AJ**

* * *

"Okay, operation F.A.C.-A.V. is in motion!" Monogram said excitedly.

"Dad, enough with the acronyms," Monty rolled his eyes. "And seriously, who let you name this operation?"

Everyone instantly looked at Perry. He grinned and pulled his fedora down over his eyes. Rolling his eyes, Monty turned back to his dad and gave him a pointed look. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Alright, the plan is simple," Carl explained. "Agent P and Monty will go in wearing disguises and Monogram and I will stay here as backup. Ally will relay the details of the piece we need to Monty via ear piece. Agent P will act as Monty's cover and keep watch for Rodney or anyone near Rodney.

"The idea is that we pay for the cord, but if the situation arises and Agent P raises an alarm, you'll have to steal it. If such an ordeal occurs, exit out of the back of the store and contact us. We'll drive around and pick you up. In the event of a chase, we'll raise the alarm for Ally back at Monogram's house and tell her and Marge to evacuate. Any questions?"

"Yeah, can Agent P use the bathroom first?" Monty smirked. Perry shot him a look that appeared to be able to kill. "Dude, you haven't gone since last night."

"That's enough, Monty," Monogram cleared his throat.

"Anyways," Carl rolled his eyes. "We need to get this done in about fifteen minutes tops. That inator has three and a half days to be built. Time is ticking people, let's go, go, go!"

Monty and Perry hopped out of the car, both getting decked out in disguises before they left. Monty was dressed as a stereotypical hippie- he had a tie dye sweater, lots of fringe, dorky shades, and super baggy pants. On the other hand, Perry was dressed as a gangster. He wore a flat-billed hat flipped to the back, a baggy shirt and jeans, basketball shoes, and an overabundance of bling; gold chains, a studded belt, rhinestones on his shades, and loads of rings. They walked into the store at different time intervals. On walking in, Perry nearly did a double take.

"Whoa, those Christmas decorations are crazy," his mind reader garbled. The remembrance that Christmas was only four days away almost made Perry double over in tears. It was the best time of the year with the boys. Their smiling faces, their joyous singing and dancing; oh, how Perry missed them! Taking a deep breath, he looked around and nonchalantly walked over to his station.

Making sure no one was watching, Perry nodded to Monty. Understanding that this meant 'all clear,' Monty bent over and began to search for the right AV cable. Ally slowly described all of the requirements for the cable. Perry couldn't remember, but he was sure it was a three-prong firewire cable that needed to be at least six feet long. Trying to look inconspicuous, Perry scanned the area for suspicious activity. A man about thirty feet away looked directly at him and said something into a walkie talkie. Thrown off, Perry readjusted his pants and ran over to Monty's side.

"I think we're being watched!" the device whispered.

"Will Agent P and Monty Monogram please come to the register?" a woman's voice echoed over the loudspeakers.

"That's our cue, Agent P!" Monty exclaimed. He snatched up the correct wire, waved for Perry to follow him and the chase began.

* * *

**If Perry would just be less obvious about it...oh well.**


	18. Get That Monotreme!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Merry Christmas! -AJ**

* * *

Monty grabbed Perry by the hand and helped him vault over a few racks of clothing. He shoved the wire into his pocket and made for the back door. Pressing the side button on his watch, he whispered the situation to his dad.

"Yes, just pull around back, this is a tuck and roll situation, I repeat, tuck and roll!" Monty said in a hushed voice. He clicked the watch off and shoved his way through a shelf of glass knick-knack's. Perry leapt out of the way and tried to avoid the slivers of glass that went flying through the air, but both he and Monty received a few cuts. Getting back up to his feet, Perry helped Monty up and they continued to run. A few men in black uniforms were on their tails.

"So this is Rodney's fan club?" the device garbled.

"Perry, focus!" Monty shook his head. He picked the platypus up and turned a corner. "They're cops. Rodney changed their uniforms to make them more intimidating. So, please pay attention to where you're going."

"You, too," Perry pointed out. Monty turned his head back forwards and ran face-first into refrigerator. "Dude, where are we shopping that would have wires and fridges in the same store?"

"Either 'Brain, Bath, and Beyond' or 'The Gnome Depot' I guess," Monty shrugged. "I didn't really look at the sign."

"Over there, gents!" one of the men in black exclaimed. "You heard the boss man- GET THAT MONOTREME!"

They started doing all sorts of flips and leaps to get to Perry and Monty. This time, Perry grabbed Monty by the hand and started to drag him across the floor without letting him get up this time. A high pitched squealing noise occurred when Monty tried to stick a landing.

"Dude!" Monty shouted. "I have feet!"

"I'm letting you go now, but only because your sneakers are killing my ears," Perry laughed. He let go of Monty and turned to see him bounce back up on the balls of his feet and sprint along after him. Smiling, Perry made a beeline for the back door. They were about fifteen feet away when the first bullet was fired. It grazed Perry's shoulder and hit the handle of the metal doors they were headed out of. Yelping a little, Perry grasped his shoulder and squeezed it hard to try and dull the pain.

"Agent P!" Monty cried. "Are you okay?"

"Keep going, Monty, it's just a scrape," Perry gritted his teeth. "It's nothing serious."

As soon as the device had finished transmitting that last message, another bullet came whirling under Monty's arm. It barely missed him, but Perry turned around to make sure Monty was following his orders and it caught him right in the stomach. Both shocked and in pain, Perry fell onto the floor and clutched at his gut. Monty ran up to him and picked him up in his arms, still running.

"Dad!" Monty yelled, bursting out of the doors and searching for his dad's car. It pulled up beside them and the back door was knocked open.

"Hurry!" Monogram waved them in. Not questioning, Monty leapt into the backseat and laid Perry down on the seat gently. He slammed the door shut and motioned that it was all clear. "Floor it, Carl, floor it!"

The wheels of the car shrieked as Carl slammed his foot into the gas pedal. They shot out of the parking lot going about fifty-five miles per hour. Not too far behind them was a group of four black cars with the men in black piled into each one. Two from each car leaned out of the side windows and started to shoot at the tires of Monogram's car.

"Come on, Agent P, keep your eyes open, buddy," Monty mumbled, patting Perry's cheeks gently. The color had gone from his face and a sickly pallor had overcome his countenance. He was still clutching his stomach. A slight groan was emitted from his throat.

"Monty, what happened?" Monogram turned around and looked at Perry lying down across the seat. He lifted Perry's hand to reveal his blood-stained stomach. The fur around the wound was purple and blotchy. "Oh my gosh…"

"One of the cops shot him," Monty frowned. "One shot grazed his shoulder, but this one went deep into his stomach cavity, I think."

"As soon as we get these buffoons off of our tail, we'll get him back to our house and try and get that bullet out," Monogram assured him. "Carl, how's that working for us so f-"

Two of the cars rammed up against the sides of vehicle and caused it to lurch upwards. Perry sucked his breath in and knit his brow in hurt. Monty rolled down one window, grabbed the edge of the top of the window, and flipped his back feet out of it to knock the guy with the gun into the driver. They skidded off the road and fell into the ditch. He turned and did the same on the left side, only knocking them into the left-hand lane and causing a large accident.

"Sir, we're having some car trouble," Carl whimpered.

"You think I didn't know that, Carl?" Monogram raised his brow, annoyed. "Monty, we need to shake off the other two so we can make our escape!"

"Roger that, Dad," Monty licked his lips, and then flipped his body up on top of the car's roof. Both of the remaining pursuers were right on their tail, and two men stepped on top of their vehicles to challenge Monty. "Have some of this!"

Pulling his arms back, he thrust them forward and tossed two small devices onto the two cars. He ducked back inside his own vehicle and screamed for Carl to get out of there fast. Just as Carl sped off away from them, the devices detonated and the cars both exploded in the middle of the street. With the debris from the bursts, the gang was able to make an easy get-away.

"Back to my house, Carl, and step on it!" Monogram ordered. He pressed a button in his earpiece and Ally picked up her phone on the other end. "Ally, we have a situation."

"What is it, sir?" she asked, her voice wavering a little bit.

"I need you and Marge to locate my emergency first aid kit," Monogram instructed her. "It's in the basement, locked away in or under the bathroom. It is impertinent that you find this kit."

"Yes, of course, Major Monogram," Ally replied. She sounded as if she was about to hang up, but then she asked another question. "Major, sir?"

"What's wrong, Ally?" he asked.

"Why exactly do we need the kit?" she said, her voice sounding quieter than usual.

"Ally, Agent P is in danger," Monogram sighed. "Grave danger. He was shot."

The receiver began to beep. She'd ended the call.

* * *

**Oh no! What's coming next?**


	19. Fatality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Last update of the year! Enjoy! -AJ**

* * *

Perry was breathing in short breaths. Monty picked him up gently and ran him into the house. Marge greeted him cheerily, but when she saw Perry, the color drained from her face and she ran off to find Ally. He set Perry down on a blanket on the couch and grasped one of his tiny hands.

"You're gonna be okay, Agent P, hang in there," Monty breathed. Perry chattered mournfully and shook his head. Ally and Marge ran in with the emergency kit. Monogram and Carl joined them shortly.

"Marge, can you pass me the instant x-ray machine, please?" Monogram asked. She placed it in his hand and he waved the device over the place where the bullet had entered Perry's stomach. He stepped away from the platypus with Carl to examine the results. Ally too the opportunity to kneel down next to Perry and grab his other hand. She put it to her cheek, smearing a little of the blood on it across her pale cheek.

"Please live…" she cried. Perry's face contorted in pain, but he tried his best to look apathetic towards the wound. Ally bent forward and kissed him on the cheek softly. "You have to live…for me."

"It appears like the bullet's too far in for me to just pull out," Monogram sighed. "In order to dislodge it, I'll have to perform a surgery on him."

"S-so he'll be okay?" Ally looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I can't promise anything, dear," Monogram winced. "I'm not a doctor, and to be quite frank, I'm not sure how much damage has already been done. The best I can do is try and remove it before he loses too much blood."

"O-okay," she sniffled. She gently pressed Perry's weak hand to the bridge of her nose and stifled a sob. "Please survive for me."

Marge took Ally by the shoulder and escorted her out of the room. Perry let out a forlorn whimper as he watched her leave. He didn't want her to. He wanted her to be right by his side. After all, he knew it wasn't much time before he'd fade away into the blackness forever. Perhaps it was his destiny to die.

"Carl, I need you to continue building that inator," Monogram ordered. "We don't have a lot of time, and I need to save his life. We can't be sure that the timeline will fix if he dies."

"Yes, sir, right away sir!" Carl saluted, and then he ran off to continue the project.

"Dad, what would you like me to do?" Monty asked.

"Well, you can either help me with Agent P, or you can go help Carl build that inator," Monogram told him. "Both are in dire need of attention."

"I think I'll stay here, then," Monty nodded. He knelt down next to Perry and put a hand on his shoulder. "Just in case more than two hands are needed."

"Thanks, son," Monogram smiled. He passed Monty a needle. "Here, can you administer this? It should knock him out ling enough for me to get that bullet out of his gut."

"Will do, Dad," Monty said, taking the needle in his hand. He cleaned off Perry's shoulder and carefully inserted the tip into his arm. Perry winced. "It's okay, Agent P, you'll be out in a few minutes."

Perry just nodded and waited as the effects took over his body. He hoped deep within his heart that he would live to tell the tale. If not for his sake, simply just for Ally's; because it broke his heart to see her cry.

* * *

**Don't freak guys...**


	20. The Time in Between

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I've been so sick:P but now I've got this for you. -AJ**

* * *

It is hard to explain what happens when a person is dying and also under the effects of an anesthesia that puts them into a deep sleep. What was going through Perry's mind as he was being operated on unprofessionally, the world will probably never know. That time is a dark time; a time of uncertainty, a time of fear, and a time of earnest prayers. Ally and Marge were praying through sincere tears for the hope of their one escape to the horrible world Rodney had built around them. Carl was desperately trying to assemble the inator correctly, so that if Perry were to live, then he could fix the timeline and nothing would be lost. Monty hoped for his father to pull through for the young agent, and, if anything, that everything would turn out alright.

All was silent. No one exchanged a word in that house. The hour was to grave for talking. Only a silent reverence for the will of God and solemn tears for their little hero of strange design. From anyone looking on the outside, it would have seemed absurd for them to cling onto the hope that as long as a platypus lived, their entire world could be fixed. But to them, hope was hope. Even if hope is a thing of folly, one does not take that hope from those who have been without hope for so long. It is better that they trust a false hope than for them to sit amongst each other in self-pity and cry for their world to come to an end.

As for Rodney, he was doing as all enemies do when hope is dwindling for the hero. He was brooding, and waiting to see if hope would die. After all, if their hope died, the victory would be his. The world would remain at his feet, the threat of dethronement would be vanquished, and his daughter would regain her love and honor for him. In this dark hour for those in that house, Rodney was laughing terrible laughter to himself and coveting the moment at which Perry's life would slip through Monogram's hands like water once again and the once brave and stubborn man would fall to his knees in sorrow and bury his misery in tears and guilt. Yes, it pleased Rodney to see the great Francis Monogram in his lowest demeanor.

But the hope of Ally Roddenstein was indeed a strong hope. In fact, her hope was more so a faith. She trusted that Monogram could save the life of the one she loved so dearly. With her eyes shut tight and her face stoic, Ally prayed for what was meant to happen. Her thoughts were rendered unselfish, and her heart's motives were pure in all ways imaginable. It was not her decision that determined Perry's life, nor was it Monty's or Carl's or Monogram's; no, rather, it was the Maker himself that would determine the outcome of this situation, and Ally knew that with all of her heart, soul, and mind. Such faith and trust can often perform miracles. Yet she did not have faith to cause a miracle. She had faith because she knew that whatever happened that day, it would happen as it was supposed to happen, and she had no control over it.

So they watched, waited, and performed their separate duties. Silence fell over their world, and their thoughts were as clandestine as Perry's. What each of them was thinking at that moment, it would be hard to say. Perhaps they were pleading in their head. Maybe they were cursing their fate. It may have been that they were continuously praying for direction and trusting the healing Hands.

Yet in all of this, Perry was caught in a somnolent state. His mind was closed to that around him, and he knew nothing of their doings. All he knew was that his existence was balancing on the fence between life and death just then. So he was left there to wait in the time in between.

* * *

**I know. It's kinda abstract. **


	21. Awakening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Still a tiny bit abstract. I was really feeling in the mood for clueless description. -AJ**

* * *

Perry's eyes snapped open. His pupils readjusted to the light around him. He couldn't really tell; was he alive or was he dead? Everything appeared so fuzzy around him. The world he saw was a complete blur. All he saw was white. Then, he noticed the deathly silence. Not a sound could be heard. Perhaps he was dead. The only sense that seemed to be working was sight, and that was very limited in itself. Perry blinked a few times and tried to focus, but he couldn't. Was this what death was like? Nothing but an undefinable blur?

He tried to move his arms and his legs, but his muscles had seem to have given out. His body lay motionless, wherever he might be. Or did he have a body? It was so hard for him to determine anything at the moment. For the time being, it was as if he was stuck in time and space. Nothing but emptiness and vastness. Quiet filled the air, or the lack thereof. If things did exist around him, well, he didn't know the slightest about it, for his state was so surreal it was hard for him to recognize anything other than the blurry white and black he was seeing.

The only positive Perry saw to it was that the immense pain he'd been experiencing before was completely gone. Whether from anesthesia, sedation, or death itself; he was not sure. But he knew for a fact that it was gone for the time being, and for this he was utmost grateful. It still perturbed him, to an extent, that he was unable to sense anything at all. The numbness was quite unnerving. As most humans could tell you, confusion is the last thing one wants, and that is exactly how Perry felt. To be stupid to the world around him; well, that was one thing. To simply not know- this was the burning annoyance that was picking at his mind. During that very thought, though, he saw a flash of pink.

Pink? What could possibly be pink?

"Can you hear us?"

Who said that? Perry was unsure. Did the voice belong to himself, or did it belong to someone he knew? Where was he? Why couldn't he remember anything? Why couldn't he sense anything? Why? Why!

"Perry, are you awake?"

It is a female voice that he hears. That means it cannot be his own. An angel, perhaps? No! He'd never heard of a female angel, at least not in any work of non-fiction he'd read. Male angels, yes, but female? Perry's heart leapt with joy. He must be alive! It must be alright! That was when he felt it.

A warm pressure on his body. He couldn't say where, as his senses were still numbed, but he felt it nonetheless. Someone, perhaps the female, was touching him. He had to be alive, how else could he feel? It was simply a comforting thought to know that he was not alone. The warm feeling moved. That someone was stroking him. Oh, if only a name could come to mind! Who was she that was so near to him? She must have a name, a name that he could say. But his memory was failing him. All he could think was his own name.

His thoughts turned over and over inside of his head. He knew that her name was in his memory banks somewhere, he just knew it. It was a name he cherished, a name he loved. Loved! There it was! The name! He remembered! He remembered everything. Where he was…why he was there…her name was…

"Ally…" he whispered.

* * *

**Is Perry dreaming? Alive? In a trance? Survey says...**


	22. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb**

**Bet ya'll didn't see this coming. FINALE TIME! -AJ**

* * *

Perry's eyes came into full focus, and everything had come back to him. Ally scooped him up into her arms and squeezed him as tightly as she could, trying not to hurt him, but that was taking everything in her. She'd been so worried about him. He gasped a little for air, so she let him down.

"You're alright! You're alive!" Ally cried. Perry nodded and smiled softly.

"Well, I'm glad we could help, Agent P, it's been a real honor working with you," Monogram nodded. Perry turned his head to look at the man with a quizzical expression on his face. "Carl finished the inator while Monty and I were performing the surgery on you. You can go back to your own timeline now, Agent P. You can have your family back."

Unable to contain his partial joy, Perry leapt off of the table he'd been lain on and hugged Monogram's legs. Smiling, the man stooped down and gave him a real hug. He rubbed the top of the platypus' head and Monty handed him his fedora back.

"Thanks for giving us hope, Agent P," Monty chuckled. "We could have never had it without you."

"Sir, we've got about thirty minutes before Agent P disappears forever, let's get him downstairs to the inator," Carl said, motioning to his watch.

_Thirty minutes!_ Perry thought. _Where has the time gone?!_

"Right, let's get down to the basement everyone," Monogram said, straightening back up to his full height. He led everyone to the staircase and ushered them through it quickly. They ran down the stairs (well, Marge didn't run) and made it over to where the machine was. Perry noted how it looked the exact same as it had almost seven days ago; it was the same machine, but it would do the opposite. Or so he hoped.

"Alright, according to the plans, you need to be right in front of this machine when I fire it," Carl said with a smile. "Hold on just a second while I adjust some of these settings to ensure that it works properly."

As Perry went and stood in front of the machine, Ally ran over next to him and crouched down so that they were at eye level. She pulled out the thought translating device and slipped it on Perry's head gently.

"I'm going to miss you," the device garbled.

"What do you mean?" Ally frowned. She took him by the hands and squeezed them gently. "I'm going to be right here when the machine goes off, I'll be right here when everything goes back to normal."

"That's just it," Perry sighed. "You won't be here. I've wanted to tell you all along, but I haven't had the heart to. You're an anomaly, Ally. Rodney doesn't have a daughter in my timeline. He has a son."

"I…I guess this is…is good-bye, then," she said quietly, a tear forming out of the corner of her right eye. Perry reached up and brushed it away with his thumb.

"Fifteen seconds, Agent P, and everything will be back to the way it was," Carl called.

"I want to remember you," Perry said. With that, he pulled Ally closer and kissed her on the lips. He went to pull away, but she held him there, unwilling to let go. Perry kept his eyes closed; he didn't want to see his love disappear right before his face. Wind blew around him. Birds started to sing. The sounds of everyone talking around him had ceased. Everything seemed so different, yet familiar. He must be home.

Unwilling at first, Perry opened his eyes. But what he saw truly shocked him. Instead of being alone, someone was in front of him. Kissing him. He pulled back quickly.

"Something feels different…" that was Ally's voice, but she was…no, it couldn't be? Perry felt for the device and found it wasn't there.

"Ally?" he asked.

"Perry, what happened…?" she asked, looking over herself.

"Y-you're still here!" he exclaimed. "And…and you're…you're…"

"A platypus…" she whispered. "I can understand you!"

"And you didn't disappear!" Perry shouted joyfully. He picked her up and spun her around happily. "You're still here, I can't believe it! I owe Carl big time."

"Wow," she breathed. "You're right, this timeline is way better."

"Now how could you know?" Perry teased. "You've only been here a full minute, you can't possibly-"

He was cut short by another kiss from Ally. Laughing, he took her by the hand and nodded towards the Tri-State Area. She gasped. Perry watched as her eyes lit up with every new thing she saw.

"Come with me, I want you to meet my family," Perry smiled. He pulled her along all the way to the Flynn-Fletcher's house (and, of course, when he got there, he broke out into more tears of joy). He explained to her the rules of being a domesticated pet and managed to convince Phineas inadvertently that she could stay with them. After that, Perry gave a quick apology to Ally and said there was something he had to do. Slipping out of one of the house's many secret entrances, Perry went to his lair, located his jetpack, and flew promptly over to Doof's tenant.

He dropped the heavy machine, threw his fedora on quite sloppily, and began to bang on the door with his fist as hard as he possibly could. The door swung open, and Doof frowned down at him.

"What? After my Erase-Birthday-Inator failed, you want to come beat up on me again? That's not very fair is it, now?" Doof sighed. But, instead of the reaction he was expecting, Perry ran up to him and jumped up on him, wrapping his arms around Doof's neck in an attempt to hug the evil scientist. "Wait, I'm confused, what happened?"

Perry dropped to the ground and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote down a message and handed it to his nemesis, smiling and with tears in his eyes. Doof looked down and read the note aloud.

"I know you think your inator didn't work, but it did," Doof read slowly. "I just want you to know that I've endured seven of the hardest days of my life, and I'm one of three people that actually remembers these days that didn't actually happen. But don't you ever try to erase your birthday or get rid of yourself again, because believe it or not, it's a sad, cold existence in a world without a nemesis."

Both evil villain and secret agent shared a hug and a few light tears. Perry was glad to be home. And he'd never let his nemesis go again.

* * *

**Wow! The sixth story I've finished! :) Were you expecting this ending? **


End file.
